Only
by daughter of athena 2000
Summary: A story in which only he loved her, he only loved her, he loved only her, he loved her only, and the phrase, "Everything's gonna be okay," is the ultimate lie.


AN: Hey guys! So, this is my first Austin and Ally fanfic, so admittedly, I'm a little nervous. I hope you guys like this, and just so y'all know, I'm always open to constructive criticism, as well as ideas and suggestions that you may have, so don't be shy! Also: I'm working on the first chapter of an Auslly story right now, and it should be lighter than this, depending on what I decide and what you guys want. So if you have any ideas or suggestions for that, you can PM me and/or leave me a review, and I while I can't promise that all ideas will make it, I will most definitely seriously consider all ideas and suggestions given to me! If you like this and are also a fan of Lab Rats, I have a few different Lab Rats fanfics under my belt on this site, so feel free to check those out as well. This one shot was actually very random, and it was inspired by this "game" I guess you could call it that you can play with the English language. You've probably seen it at least once; there's a sentence like: "She told him that she loved him" and you insert the word "only" into various parts of the sentence and watch as the meaning changes. So, I took the sentence: "He loved her" and did that same thing, thus producing this! Again, I hope you guys like it, and thanks a ton for reading! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

*Third Person Limited*

 _Only he loved her._

She cries in her bathroom, not knowing what to feel or why. All she knows is that she's sobbing, and she has been for what has to have been at least thirty minutes by now, and she wants to call him so badly but she can't stop crying to do that. Deciding that she can't wait for the tears to stop any longer, she calls her boyfriend.

"Hey Alls, what's up?" he greets her as he answers the phone.

"Au-Austin," she sobs, and she knows him well enough to know that he's heard her tear-filled voice and is now worried as hell.

"Ally? Babe, what's wrong?" he asks, and sure enough she can hear the worry lacing his tone as he talks to her.

"Austin-n," she continues to cry. She desperately wants to talk, to tell him what's wrong, but she can't, she can't do it and dear God what's wrong with her, why can't she tell him? She knows, of course, that she can tell him anything and everything, but admitting that there's a problem isn't the issue; actually getting the words out of her mouth, that's the issue.

"Baby, calm down. I need you to talk to me, okay? Are you hurt, do you need help?"

And as much as she loves him she can't help but think about how stupid those last two questions are. Of course she's hurt, of course she needs help, why else would she be calling the one person who she knows can help her not to hurt anymore? She then feels bad for thinking these things, because how could he possibly know? He's not here because he didn't know he needed to be here and he has no idea if she fell, or someone broke in, or if some other tragedy has occurred.

"Au-Au-Austin, I-I-" she's gasping for breath now, and she wants to give up, pass out, sleep for a while. For a few seconds she almost wants to grab her razor from the bathtub nearby and slit her wrists open, anything to stop the pain. But no, she thinks, she can't do that to him. Not to Austin, not to the one person who actually loves her. But she can't breathe, she feels like she's drowning, and all she wants is Austin to be there and pull her out of the water and save her. She just wants him to hold her in his strong, warm arms, and she wants him to tell her everything will be okay even if they both know it's a complete lie.

"Alls, just hold on, okay sweetie? I'm on my way over right now, just hold on." She hears the jingle of keys, the opening of a car door, the revving of an engine as it's brought to life. And the idea that Austin is soon coming almost calms her down. Almost. "Ally, baby, I need you to stay on the line with me, okay? I need you to stay with me, talk to me, anything. Don't hang up Alls, I'm almost to your house. I'm almost there sweetie, I'm almost there, where in the house are you?"

And she wants to tell him. In her mind, she forms the sentence perfectly: "Austin, I'm in the bathroom, on the floor." But of course it doesn't come out, how could it? Because all that will come out of her mouth right now are sobs and stuttering breaths, and she just doesn't see how her mind could be such a mess and so calm all at once. She hears a car door slam outside the house, and she's glad that her dad's at a convention for the week, leaving her home alone, so he doesn't have to see what he's done to her. She doesn't want him to see this only because she doesn't want his petty apologies, his "I had no idea"s.

In the back of her mind, she can hear someone fumbling with a key downstairs, then the door slamming open, but her vision is shaking and now she's starting to slip to the floor, almost lying down as she feels the tightening in her chest continue to slowly amplify. "Ally!" she hears Austin yell, and she tries to yell back but it feels so impossible, like it would take so much effort that she just doesn't have the energy to put forth right now. She hears Austin running through the house, and now the call has disconnected. She sobs for all she's worth, which by this point she doesn't think is much. She starts to pound on the floor with her fist, opening her mouth to scream only for no sound to come out. What's wrong with her, she has to wonder, what's going on? Why is she drowning?

After what feels like an eternity, the bathroom door flies open, thankfully not hitting her. Austin stares down at her in shock before falling on his knees in front of her, trying to soothe her. "Ally, Ally look at me sweetheart look at me!" And she does. She lets him gently lift her up into a sitting position, her back resting against the cabinets beneath the sink, and she looks into his eyes as he strokes her hair. "Baby, you're having a panic attack, so Ally-ALLY- focus here, focus on me. Can you look at my eyes Alls, can you do that for me? Look right here, Alls, just look right here."

She looks into the soft brown eyes that she loves so much, so desperately, and he tries to give her a small grin. "Match my breathing, Ally, can you do that for me? Let's breathe together, 'kay? In...out. In...out. Good, sweetheart, that's so good."

It's almost magical, how he can calm her down like that. The tightening in her chest slowly uncoils, and she still cries, but now it's softer. Her breathing evens out, and she feels as if she's resurfaced.

"Do you need space?" Austin asks quietly. She shakes her head "no". "Do you want me to hold you?" he asks, still quietly, as if he's afraid that she'll break. And hell, maybe she will. If that wasn't broken, what she experienced just now, then it must've been pretty damn close. She nods her head "yes", and his arms envelope her, a strange but comforting mix of strong, protective and gentle.

He rocks her, placing a kiss in her hair as she sits on his lap, her face in his chest. She feels his tears start to wet her hair as he nuzzles further into her, gripping her in such a comforting way that an outsider would think she had just been brought back from death. "Austin?" she whispers, her arms wrapping round his lean waist.

"Hm?" he mutters into her hair.

"What's wrong with me?"

He pulls away then to look at her lovingly. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong with you Alls, you just had a panic attack." He waits for a second, then continues, "Do you want to talk about what caused it?"

She considers it for a moment before shaking her head. "Can you just hold me?"

"Of course; don't worry Alls. Everything's gonna be okay."

They both know it's a lie, of course. But he says it because he knows she needs to hear it, and she loves him dearly for that. She thinks that maybe later she'll tell him how she feels like her mom, dad, Trish, Dez, really anyone except for Austin, doesn't love or need her. Maybe she'll tell him that she feels like no one cares except for him. Maybe she'll tell him how she had been making Easy Mac when it started, and she ran to the bathroom to cry because that was her crying place. Maybe she'll tell him it was the Easy Mac that triggered it, because that was her dad's favorite thing to make her when she was little, and maybe she'll even tell him how broken she truly is inside, and how much she needs him because no one else but him can or will stop her from killing herself.

But right now, she's perfectly content to sit in his arms, him whispering sweet nothings into her ear, and foolishly believe that everything will in fact be okay.

 _*_ Third Person Limited*

 _He only loved her._

It was stupid, really, and they both knew that. But as they walked back into their shared apartment, that had been bought only a week ago at their shared young age of eighteen, neither can help the feelings whorling around inside of them.

He's hurt by her.

And she's pissed at him.

Ally walks into the kitchen, Austin following her in the hopes of talking about it.

"I just don't get it," she tells him coldly after a pause, "I don't get why you would be so damn jealous of that guy." That guy being the one on the beach, the one who had merely started friendly conversation with her, much to the displeasure of Austin.

Austin stares at her incredulously. "How could you not understand me being jealous?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because Jake-"

"Oh, so his name's JAKE!" Austin exclaims mockingly, throwing his hands up, "How wonderful!"

"Yes, his name's Jake, and all JAKE was trying to do was be friendly and talk to me! I don't understand what's so fucking wrong with that!"

"What's wrong with it is that he wasn't just being friendly, he was flirting with you! And you didn't even stop him!"

"He was not flirting! And even if he had been, it's not like I would've flirted back!"

"I know you wouldn't have flirted back, and that's great, I appreciate that! But I'm sick of this, Ally, I'm just so fucking sick of this!"

"Sick of what?"

"Sick of guys hitting on you every time we try to go somewhere in public! I mean, Goddamn, it happens everywhere! Restaurants, movies, and apparently, now the beach!"

"Well I'm sorry, but you know I'd never flirt back or act on it!"

"I know you wouldn't but DAMN IT ALLY!" He hits the table, making any and all words die in her throat as her eyes widen in shock. Austin seems to struggle for a second, calming himself down, his eyes closed. When Austin's eyes reopen, Ally's surprised and worried to find tears glistening in them. "I know you wouldn't. And honestly? I really do appreciate that. And I trust you with everything, but I don't trust them, especially not with you."

Ally slowly walks over to stand in front of him at the kitchen table, where he stands with his shoulders slumped and a defeated and desperate look in his eyes. Placing a hand on Austin's cheek gently, Ally looks at her boyfriend of two years tenderly, feeling bad for upsetting him. "Austin, I know you want to take care of me, and I love you for it. But I'm a big girl, and it's great that you trust me, but you also need to trust that I can take care of myself."

Austin grabs her free hand as Ally's thumb soothingly traces his cheekbone. "I know. And I'll try, I really will. It's just...Alls, you're so sweet, and kind and innocent, and that's amazing, those are some of the reasons why I fell in love with you. But I worry so much, because other people see those amazing qualities in you, and I know you know this, but there are a lot of bad people out there. And they see that, and they could hurt you so badly...do unspeakable things to you. And it kills me to think about that, because Ally, you're my life. You're my whole world. And if anything bad ever happened to you, I'd never forgive myself for letting it happen. And if somehow you died," Austin's tears began to leak out of his eyes here, and he chokes on his voice as Ally wipes the tears away. "If you died, nothing would stop me from slitting my wrists, because you're all I have left by this point."

"Nothing's going to happen, love. And even if something did, you'd still have Trish, and Dez and your parents."

He shakes his head. "Trish and Dez wouldn't care, and my parents have been cold to me lately. They don't think I should pursue music anymore, they've started to hate me for it."

Ally knows that not everything with his parents was great, but she never would've thought things were this bad. She kisses the tip of his nose, both of his cheeks, and then finally his lips. This kiss is different from others the two had shared; it's slow, loving and sad.

It's the kiss of two people who had started out with an army of supporters, and now only had each other.

*Third Person Omniscient*

 _He loved only her._

He feels so weak. Here he is, crying onto his girlfriend's shoulder, forcing her to be the strong one as he slowly started to give up on everyone but her. He hates himself for not being strong enough. He doesn't want her to hurt, of course; and if his own pain was the price for her to be pain-free, then so be it. It was a price that he would happily pay. But the pain was still unbearable.

Ally's hand strokes his hair as she holds him to her closely, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch they were currently occupying. She wraps the blanket around the both of them, hoping that it would create a greater sense of comfort, one that she was sure she couldn't offer him. Her heart yearns for her love, and it kills her to know that all she can do is repeat the words he had told her almost two years ago, that day in the bathroom: "Everything's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." It was still a lie, they knew. But sometimes it was a necessary lie; this was one of those times.

Austin lifts his head from her shoulder, his red, puffy eyes staring at her with nothing but love and adoration. He kisses Ally's cheek gently before nuzzling it with his nose, feeling the need to hold her back. His arms wind around her waist as her's remain firmly around his shoulders, and together they lie back onto the couch. Ally runs her fingers through his hair as she quietly whispers, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He almost says no, but then decides that if he doesn't talk now, he never will, and never talking about it would slowly and eventually kill him. So he lifts his head and nods, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. His cheek resumes its previous place on her upper chest, right under her chin, as he starts to talk. "I tried. I tried talking to them today."

"Your parents?"

He nods again, and now she understands perfectly well why he stormed into the apartment earlier, looking both pissed and torturously pained. He had simply looked up from the ground, meeting her eyes, and rushed to her as his walls finally lowered and tears appeared in his eyes, wasting no time in leaking out.

"I went to their store when I knew they wouldn't be busy, so I could talk to them, ya know? So, I walked in...and my dad just looked up at me. He just stared at me, and I thought he looked relieved at first, but then my mom saw me. And Alls...she was so cold. And my dad is my mom's bitch, so then he looked at me coldly too. I...I didn't know what to do. I wanted to hug them, but I also wanted to yell and scream and kick and hit and just hate them. So I stood there. And they stood there. Then my mom, she looked at me...and she asked what I needed now. I said I just wanted to talk to them, it's been a year already since I last talked to them. My mom...she said t-that a ye-year wasn't nearly-y long enough. That we should just-t nev-ver talk ag-gain. Then they-y mad-de me leave." He's sobbing again now, and he wants to man up. But he knows that she won't judge him, and right now, all he needs is a good long cry as his Ally holds him.

"I'm so sorry baby," Ally whispers, her fingers still stroking his hair gently.

"Don't be," he says, wiping his tears away and lifting his head once more to look at her. "I'm not sorry. I've tried, Alls, I've tried this past year, and again today to work things out. They don't want to, so I guess we just won't. I'm done, Ally, I'm done with them for good."

And Ally just nods, her heart panging for her boyfriend. She knows it's official: they now love no one else but each other.

*No one's PoV*

 _He loved her only._

As he kisses his bride, and she her groom, they both know. They know that they'll only need each other; then, when they have children someday, they'll also need their children. They know that they'll never turn on their children like their parents turned on them, all those years ago. At twenty-two years old, they're wise beyond their years and still as madly in love with each other as they were when they were sixteen.

It had been a small ceremony, only them and the priest. Maybe it's not conventional, but who would they invite? They have no one else. And quite frankly, they don't need anyone else, as long as they have each other. Yes, they do hope to meet new friends one day; new people that they can love. They don't know what exactly happened with their former best friends; but all it had taken was Trish calling Ally a slut. It was something sort of shocking to them; most girls wanted to hear about their best friend's first time. But when Ally had gone to talk to Trish about her amazing first time with Austin, Trish, who was extremely against premarital sex, had said that Ally was an easy slut, and she didn't approve.

This, of course, had led to Austin and Ally being understandably upset with Trish, and when Dez told Austin that he shouldn't get so mad at Trish over it, they became mad at Dez too. They didn't understand why their friends could have respected their decision; they still don't understand it now. But it was alright, they had agreed back then, because who needed "friends" like that.

Austin's parents are still silent and cold towards him, and Ally's father had upset her when they were eighteen, saying that she was a freak because of her panic attacks. This resulted in Ally telling him that if he couldn't handle having an imperfect daughter, then that meant he couldn't handle a daughter at all. She had gone to Austin, he had consoled her, and they had bought an apartment together. Now they're twenty-two, married, and so very much in love.

He is her first and only love, and she's his. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

AN: SOOO, how was it? I know the last one was short, but I really didn't know what to write for that one. Also: I hope I don't offend anyone with the whole, "Trish is against premarital sex, so she pretty much disowned them" thing. Not everyone against premarital sex is like that, but I have sadly seen that kind of thing happen before. So I'm really sorry if that offended anyone, please know that offending someone isn't my intention. I hope you guys liked it, and I want to thank you so incredibly much for giving this a chance! 3 Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting, if you do! :D Later! :P


End file.
